charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Burns
Jeremy Burns (d. September 24, 1998) was a warlock and witch-hunter. In 1998, he conspired to kill the Halliwell sisters and take their powers, beginning a romantic relationship with Piper. He became a serial killer of witches in order to acquire the power to combat the sisters, but was killed after a failed attempt at killing Piper. Abraxas later reversed the spell used to kill him, resulting in his return, but he was defeated a second time. Biography By 1998, Jeremy worked at the San Francisco Chronicle as a reporter. He learnt that the Charmed Ones would have their powers restored to them upon Penny Halliwell's death and their reunion.Jeremy: See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for quite some time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) After Penny was admitted to the hospital, Jeremy approached Piper Halliwell and gave her his phone number.Piper: About six months ago, right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin. / Phoebe: How romantic. / Piper: As a matter of fact, it was. The napkin had his phone number on it. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) He entered into a relationship with her, waiting for Phoebe to return. Whilst waiting for Phoebe to return, Jeremy killed a number of witches for their powers, including Serena Fredrick, with whom he had apparently formed a relationship just as he had Piper. When he became aware of Phoebe's arrival at 1329 Prescott Street, he took Piper to the old bowing building and attempted to kill her to steal her power to freeze. However, she managed to escape. He attacked the sisters at their home but was vanquished by them using the Warlock Spell.Something Wicca This Way Comes A year later, in 1999, Abraxas resurrected Jeremy and sent him to kill Piper at P3. However, he was once more vanquished by the sisters.Witch Trial Powers *'Adjusting': Jeremy used this to fight through Piper's freezing power in P3. *'Aerokinesis': Jeremy used this power to create a windstorm around the sisters. *'Explosion': Jeremy used this power to explode the attic door. *'Psychokinesis': Jeremy used this power to move the objects that the sisters barricaded the attic door with. *'Pyrokinesis': Stolen from Serena, Jeremy used this power to frighten Piper and to encircle the sisters in a ring of fire. *'Transmogrification': Jeremy used this power to distort his face and frighten Piper. Appearances ;Season 1 :Something Wicca This Way Comes :The Wedding from Hell :Love Hurts ;Season 2 :Witch Trial ;Season 5 :Cat House ;Season 10 :Fear Always Comes Back Notes and references Category:Warlocks Category:Males Category:1998 deaths Category:Deaths by spell Category:Killed by Prudence Halliwell Category:Killed by Piper Halliwell Category:Killed by Phoebe Halliwell Category:Burns family Category:San Francisco residents Category:Journalists Category:San Francisco Chronicle employees Category:Piper Halliwell's romantic interests Category:Witch-hunters